


Christmas Morning

by Mid_Nightmare



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Babies, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Christmas Tree, M/M, Parent Peter Parker, Parent Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-28 03:40:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17175161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mid_Nightmare/pseuds/Mid_Nightmare
Summary: Once he was dressed, he quickly left the bedroom, heading for the living room. He stopped in the doorway of the massive room, however, due to the sight before him.Tony was sitting on the couch in his own identical pair of red silk pajamas with gold trim, and he was talking quietly to the small boy in his arms. Anthony, the slightly smaller of the twins and with more wild curls from Peter, was happily smiling at his father and babbling in that adorable way of his. Tony was smiling widely at the boy, pressing random kisses to his soft cheeks or nuzzling his hair.Peter watched for a moment before creeping closer, getting to actually hear what the man was telling the clearly elated child. “Mommy should be awake soon, and then you get to open up your presents.”





	Christmas Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Merry (Belated) Christmas!!  
> I hope you enjoy this little quick story. I just wanted to write a little thing for Christmas, and I've really been in the mood for Mommy!Peter, so.... Either way, I hope you like it!  
> Much love and Happy New Year! May 2019 be wonderful for you all!

Opening his eyes slowly, Peter lazily stretched his arms above his head before the realization hit him. Today was Christmas. With a grin, he turned to look at the man beside him, only… he wasn’t there.

 

“Tony?” he called, frowning when he reached out to feel the space where the other had been. There was still a faint lingering warmth, but no other signs of the missing occupant. “Tony?”

 

“Mr. Stark is currently in the living room,” FRIDAY suddenly said, causing Peter to jump in surprise. “I apologize for scaring you, Peter,” she said apologetically afterward.

 

“It’s okay, FRIDAY, just wasn’t expecting it,” he said softly before climbing out of the bed.

 

“Mr. Stark is aware of you being awake, and he would like you to meet him when you are dressed,” the AI continued. Peter nodded before moving to his closet, fighting to walk a bit after the night before. Celebrating the holiday the night before might not have been his best idea, but Peter couldn’t find it in himself to be upset when he passed the ripped remains of his holiday outfit and could vividly remember the way Tony had practically devoured him.

 

A flush, however, did cover his cheeks and work up to his ears when he caught sight of himself in the mirror. His skin was littered with hickeys, starting at his neck and working all the way down his chest and stomach and thighs. He could even still see the faint handprints wrapped around his hips.

 

Riffling through one of his drawers, he grabbed the pajamas that Tony had bought for him, specifically for Christmas, and slipped them on. The red silk tickled his skin as he reached down to grab his worn slippers, slipping them on and hissing when he managed to irritate his sore back.

 

Once he was dressed, he quickly left the bedroom, heading for the living room. He stopped in the doorway of the massive room, however, due to the sight before him.

 

Tony was sitting on the couch in his own identical pair of red silk pajamas with gold trim, and he was talking quietly to the small boy in his arms. Anthony, the slightly smaller of the twins and with more wild curls from Peter, was happily smiling at his father and babbling in that adorable way of his. Tony was smiling widely at the boy, pressing random kisses to his soft cheeks or nuzzling his hair.

 

Peter watched for a moment before creeping closer, getting to actually hear what the man was telling the clearly elated child. “Mommy should be awake soon, and then you get to open up your presents.”

 

Anthony giggled again, reaching out and patting his father’s cheek. “Okay!” the two-year-old chirped before letting out a squeal when Tony dove in for more kiss.

 

The giggles and sequels were interrupted by Benjamin, who Peter couldn’t see but wasn’t at all surprised to also see awake due to the twins’ lack of separation, suddenly fussing. “Daddy,” the boy whined, and Peter could  _ hear _ the pout in his tone, which caused a smile to cross his face.

“Oh, baby, you too,” Tony cooed, sending shivers down Peter’s spine at the deep, silky sound it made, before he leaned down out of sight to seemingly give the other child some kisses as well.

 

Peter choose that moment to make his presence known. “Good morning,” he said happily as he came around the couch with a wide smile.

 

“Mommy!” Anthony cried as he caught sight of his mother and immediately reached out for him. Peter laughed softly as he took the small boy into his arms, kissing his cheek before taking the previously claimed spot on the couch. Tony smiled at him, leaning over and pressing his lips behind the brunette’s ear.

 

“Good morning,” he said softly, his voice still slightly rough from last night. Peter blushed darkly at the rush of memories that tone brought forward before turning and brushing his lips against the other’s.

 

“Morning,” he whispered before leaning down to press a kiss to Benjamin’s head. “And good morning to you too,” he said to the boy who merely giggled and hid against his father.

 

Peter smiled sweetly before sitting back up, fixing his hold on Anthony to cradle him against his chest. “So, should we make breakfast?” he asked, looking over at Tony.

 

Tony merely shook his head, grinning at his younger lover. “Already in the oven.”

 

Peter frowned at that, giving the man a confused look. The other merely chuckled before leaning over to press a kiss against the pale skin of Peter’s cheek. “I made something special for us. It’ll be ready in…” he trailed off, glancing up at the ceiling.

 

“Thirty-six minutes, sir,” FRIDAY added helpfully.

 

“Thirty-six, huh?” Peter hummed before Tony noticed the mischievous twinkle in his eye. “Sounds like enough time for… stockings!” he cried, tickling Anthony in his lap. The boy squealed loudly as Tony laughed at the sight.

 

“Stockings it is,” he agreed before standing up. The boys squealed in delight: Benjamin crawling over to his mother, and Anthony climbing down from his lap to sit beside his twin. Tony returned with four intricately decorated stockings. Each was red in color with unique white decorations and the name of their owner stitched carefully into them. The stocking with the multitude of snowflakes surrounding a small buck was handed to Anthony while the nearly identical matching one was handed to Benjamin. Each of the little boys squealed in delight and clung to their stockings as Tony handed Peter’s over to him.

 

Peter smiled as the man sat on the other side of the twins. “Alright, boys, go for it!” he said when the twins turned their attention to him.

 

Instantly, the room was filled with sequels and the sounds of paper being torn to shred by tiny excited hands. Each of the boys got several new toy trucks, a teddy bear, several handfuls of candy, and multiple other small things. Peter gave Tony a look at the sheer amount of candy, but the elder merely shrugged and smiled as he helped Benjamin take one of his new dinosaur socks out of the package.

 

Peter only smiled as he helped Anthony do the same before pulling the tiny stegosaurus socks onto the boy’s little feet. When the twins were busy with their stocking toys, their parents started to open their own. The younger wasn’t even surprised when an obscene amount of candy fell onto his lap, but he laughed still at the sight of their couch covered in various brightly colored wrappers. He pulled out several small boxes and began opening them, smiling at the little ceramic figures that were messily painted.

 

“Mommy, do you like it?” Anthony asked, looking up at him with large brown eyes. Peter only smiled wider, pulling out the small teacup that was painted purple with funny little spots that he had a feeling were suppose to represent clouds but were painted various shades of pastel green and pink.

 

“I love it, baby,” he cooed, kissing Anthony’s little cheek.

 

The boy giggled loudly before Benjamin chirped, “Mine now!”

 

Peter opened the matching box, laughing when he pulled out a small saucer that was painted orange with green and yellow crooked lines. “Oh, it’s a set!” he cooed, leaning down to nuzzling Benjamin’s cheek. “Thank you, babies!”

 

As Peter carefully set the teacup on the saucer, he smiled at the adorable sight it made. Even though the colors didn’t appear to go together at all, Peter adored the gift from his precious little boys. He turned his head to look at his husband, smirking; “You took the boys to one of those Paint-A-Pot places?”

 

Tony merely shrugged and smirked right back at the other. “Maybe.”

 

Peter laughed before shaking his head, wishing he had a picture of the other at one of those little tables painting with the boys. “Well, thank you,” he said with a smile before finishing unwrapping his gifts.

 

Tony smiled while waiting for the younger to finish, and once he had, he began digging into his own small stack of stocking gifts. There were socks since honestly, Peter couldn't resist buying silly Christmas socks, as well as candy and several small hand tools to carry on his belt. The twins both had their attention locked on him, watching with bated breath as he opened their gifts from them.

 

He laughed when he opened the first, and Peter couldn't help but smile. “Boys,” Tony cooed, pulling out the small painted ceramic snowflake from within.

 

“Open the other one, open the other one!” the twins chanted together, and Tony laughed again as he did as he was asked. Inside was another snowflake, and the pair together were painted similar to Peter's teacup and saucer. Those are in fact the twins’ favorite colors after all. 

 

“I'll put these in the lab,” he grinned, kissing each of the boys on the head. The boys had lit up at their father’s words before breaking into massive identical smiles when he said the words “Why don't you get started on your presents?”

 

The twins squealed with glee before climbing off the couch and rushing as fast as their little legs could carry them to the massive tree in the corner of the room. Peter smiled at the sight that it made: his tiny little babies clad in red pajamas, floppy Santa hats, and dinosaur socks standing in front of the colossal, twenty-three foot tall decorated tree. “So you went to Paint-A-Pot with the boys?” Tony asked him. Peter laughed and turned back to look at the other before repeating the answer he’d received.

 

“Maybe.” Peter giggled before he gave Tony a quick peck on the cheek. He stood afterward, his hand linked with the older as they both joined the twins in their rush to rip open their presents.

 

“Wait for me!” he called as he sat himself down beside the tree and took charge of the packages. He had to make sure the boys opened the proper presents after all because they had learned that if given the chance, the twins would open  _ any _ gift in wrapping paper whether or not it was theirs. Tony sat on the other side, supervising and offering assistance as Peter handed them to the twins.

 

It seemed like in the blink of an eye before their living room became an utter mess of different colored wrapping paper, boxes, and bags. And there, sitting in the middle of the room surrounded by the mess, was none other than their little angels.

 

Peter grinned as the boys started  _ actually  _ looking at their new toys. The multitude of art supplies came from Steve and Bucky, as well as the framed drawings of several different types of dinosaurs. There was a pile of new clothes from May. A drum set from Hope and Scott for them to share. Pepper had gotten them dolls while Rhodey had bought trucks. Sam's was a favorite as it was  _ another _ set of dinosaurs. A doctor play set from Helen and Bruce. Loki and Thor had gifted them with a crown and scepter (thankfully, Peter had made sure that neither of them had any magic or anything remotely sharp for the boys to hurt themselves on). Stuffed animals from their Wakandan family, and even an intricate block sets from Strange. Then there were, of course, all the gifts from Tony and himself, including the play cars for them to get in and drive and the play toolset as well as enough legos to last a lifetime (Ned had helped Peter pick the right ones and had even gotten the boys a set himself). Overall, the twins looked to be over the moon with their gifts.

 

Peter then began to clean up the mess of wrapping paper, but just as he managed to open a trash bag to tackle the mess, the twins seemed to remember that they weren’t the only ones that were opening gifts today.

 

“Mommy!” they cried, jumping up and clinging to one of his legs each. “You have to open yours first!”

 

With a small laugh, Peter leaned down and scooped up the two energetic boys. “Okay, okay, stay with Daddy while I clean this up real quick, and then we’ll open ours.”

 

“No, Mommy, you gotta do it now!” Anthony cried, frowning at his mother and looking almost exactly like his father.

 

Peter merely let out a small sigh before smiling at the boys. “Alright, we can do it now.” The boys squealed again, and their mother only smiled wider. Walking back to his husband, Peter sat down in front of him.

 

Immediately, the boys dove under the tree and pulled out a box each. Their parents watched fondly as the boys pushed the proper gift at the proper adult. “Mommy first!” Benjamin cried before plopping down in Peter’s lap.

 

With a smile, Peter started unwrapping the gift, slowly and carefully at first until Anthony started whining about him taking too long. He was pleasantly surprised to find a mug inside that had two little messy handprints on either side of the words “Best Mommy In The World” written in Tony’s handwriting.

 

Feeling the tears rising, Peter set the mug down and hugged Benjamin tight. “Oh, babies, I love it!” he sniffled, smiling at Anthony before gesturing for the boy to come closer. He hugged him as well, pressing messy kisses to their hair.

 

“Daddy helped!” the boys chirped, and Tony smirked at the comment.

 

“Yeah, where’s my kiss?” he teased. Peter rolled his eyes playfully before stretching forward, kissing the other firmly.

 

“Thank you,” he whispered against Tony’s lips when he pulled back before their kiss could turn into anything other than PG. Tony returned the smile, lightly cupping his husband’s cheek and giving it a soft swipe with his thumb.

 

“Daddy!” Tony pulled his hand away before looking down at Anthony. “Open yours!”

 

“Yes, sir!” Tony replied playfully, winking at his husband before unwrapping the box. When he pulled out the tissue-wrapped package, he hummed thoughtfully. “Hmm… I wonder what it could be…” he trailed off, smiling at the twins.

 

When the tissue paper was gone, it revealed a tee-shirt that was blank on the front, but when he turned it around, a smile twisted his lips. “My God,” he whispered as he looked at the baseball style set up of the shirt with the massive “01” in the center and the word “King” over the text. “Look at that!”

 

“We have matching ones!” Anthony chirped, pointing to the small package that was wrapped up still.

 

Tony smiled and quickly unwrapped the other two, finding inside two much smaller shirts for the boys and instead of “King” the word “Prince”. The number also changed as well, one was 01 while the other was 02. “Well, we’re just gonna have to wear this out tomorrow, eh?” Tony said, looking down at the twins who giggled loudly.

 

“Pretty please!”

 

With a nod, Tony set the shirts carefully back in the box before giving each of the boys an affectionate hair ruffle. “Thank you, boys.”

 

“You’re welcome, Daddy,” they said together with a smile. And almost immediately, the twins had lost interest in the situation and had returned to their toys. Peter laughed at the almost instant change before he turned and smiled at Tony.

 

Tony returned the fond look, reaching out and cupping the younger’s cheeks before pulling him into a gentle kiss. “Merry Christmas, sweetheart,” he whispered against the younger’s lips.

 

He felt the smile spread against Peter’s face before another soft kiss was pressed to his lips. “Merry Christmas, Tony.”


End file.
